Claralittle
| tribes= | place=6/14 | votesagainst=5 | days=27 |season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 9/16|days2 = 24|season3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = Winner|votesagainst3 = 0|days3 = 21|season4 = |tribes4 = |place4 = Co Runner-Up (2/11)|votesagainst4 = 0|days4 = 30|season5 = |tribes5 = |place5 = 4/18|votesagainst5 = 6|days5 = 37|season6 = |tribes6 = |place6 = 4/12|votesagainst6 = 5|days6 = 27|season7 = |tribes7 = |place7 = 5/12|challenges7 = 0|votesagainst7 = 6|days7 = 14|season8 = |tribes8 = |place8 = 13/18|votesagainst8 = 6|days8 = 15|season9 = |tribes9 = |place9 = 5/17|alliances9 = T.O.C.K|votesagainst9 = 5|days9 = 36|season10 = |tribes10 = |place10 = 9/14|votesagainst10 = 12|days10 = 18|season11 = |tribes11 = |place11 = 12/13|votesagainst11 = 0|days11 = 15|season12 = |tribes12 = |place12 = 7/17|votesagainst12 = 8|days12 = 30|season13 = |tribes13 = |place13 = 12/16|votesagainst13 = 6|days13 = 15|season14 = |tribes14 = |place14 = 7/16|votesagainst14 = 5|days14 = 27|season15 = |tribes15 = |place15 = Winner|votesagainst15 = 6|days15 = 39|season16 = |tribes16 = |place16 = 10/20|votesagainst16 = 8|days16 = 24|season17 = |tribes17 = |place17 = 11/20|votesagainst17 = 8|days17 = 27|season18 = |tribes18 = |place18 = 7/18|votesagainst18 = 19|days18 = 30|season19 = |tribes19 = |place19 = 20/20|votesagainst19 = 0|days19 = 3|season20 = |tribes20 = |place20 = 12/22|votesagainst20 = 4|days20 = 18|season21 = |tribes21 = |place21 = 10/18|votesagainst21 = 5|days21 = 21|season22 = |tribes22 = |place22 = 5/20|votesagainst22 = 10|days22 = 38|season23 = |tribes23 = |place23 = 7/18|votesagainst23 = 9|days23 = 30|season24 = |tribes24 = |place24 = 14/24|votesagainst24 = 19|days24 = 27|season25 = |tribes25 = |place25 = 16/20|votesagainst25 = 4|days25 = 12|season26 = |tribes26 = |place26 = 4/18|votesagainst26 = 6|days26 = 37|season27 = |tribes27 = |place27 = 7/20|votesagainst27 = 4|days27 = 34|season28 = |tribes28 = |place28 = 4/20|votesagainst28 = 14|days28 = 37|season29 = |tribes29 = |place29 = Winner|votesagainst29 = 4|days29 = 39|season30 = |tribes30 = |place30 = 7/20|votesagainst30 = 5|days30 = 34|season31 = |tribes31 = |place31 = 10/22|votesagainst31 = 6|days31 = 35|season32 = |tribes32 = |place32 = 4/18|votesagainst32 = 10|days32 = 38|season33 = |tribes33 = |place33 = 9/20|votesagainst33 = 8|days33 = 21}} Claralittle is the Sole Survivor of , , and . She originated in . She later came back for , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . She is known for being Loyal,Smart,The first 2 Survivor Winner for a Girl & is known for holding the record for most Idol finds & plays. Clara is also known for many fights,Drama & her strong alliance with Total on Canada + their on & off Relationship. Profile Survivor Roblox: Worlds Apart Tribe Designation: Nagarote Personal Claim to Fame: Winning a Science Award & Best Academic In Middle School + Elementary School. Inspiration in Life: Selena Quintanilla, She's the true meaning of Beautiful, Sweet, Funny, Kind & she's a amazing Role Model for Woman all over the world. Hobbies: Reading,Hanging out with friends,Playing Survivor,Doing Art & Math in School. What is your favorite sport? ' My Favorite sport is defiantly Soccer, I love it so much because you can just have fun & hang out with people you like. '''Pet Peeves: ' People who think they're better then everyone else,People who walk slow in front of you,People who chew loud & people who complain. '''3 Words to Describe You: Loyal,Sassy & Smart If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? I'll bring a book to read for when I'm bored, I'll bring a picture of my Family to give me Motivation & I'll bring a bag of Food to eat. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: ''' I'm most like Paravti Shallow, I use my Social Skills, Relationship with the Girl Players & I use my Flirts to get what I want. She's also very loyal to her alliance & so am I. '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: To prove I can do it & to win 1 Million Dollars & Spend it on a Lifetime supply of Books. Why You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: ''' To Win! + Lose some weight I'm not going to lie. '''Why Will You Be the Sole SURVIVOR: My strong bonds with the Jury, Social Game, Physical Play & lets be real my Flirt game. Category:Contestants